1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to security systems and more particularly, to methods, computer-readable mediums, apparatuses, and systems for acquiring lockbox related data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lockboxes are typically used to provide a secured storage area for a key (or other access aid) to a locked property accessible by the key. An authorized user can unlock the lockbox to obtain the key and use the key to unlock the locked property.
The locked property can be, for example, a home or other property that is locked (usually while unattended) by a traditional lock that requires a key. In other situations, the locked property can be a commercial or industrial site, or other type of property.
The lockbox is typically attached to a door handle or to another stationary object near the traditional lock. The lockbox is typically configured to require the user to demonstrate that he is authorized to obtain access to the locked property before the secured storage area is unlocked to allow the user to obtain the key. In a mechanical lockbox, the user might be required to enter a correct lock combination to access the secured storage area. In an electronic lockbox, the user might be required to communicate a credential to the lockbox (via a physical connection to the lockbox or via a wireless link to the lockbox) to access the secured storage area. In some instances, the lockbox is subject to tampering (e.g., vandalism and/or theft).
There are instances when accurate information regarding the lockbox is desired and is not available. Once a lockbox is deployed into the field, its location cannot be ascertained. For example, the lockbox is deployed to a different facility (or location if the facility) than was recorded or assigned.
In some instances when a user enters the location of the lockbox (e.g., when a property is put on a rental or sale listing), the information regarding the lockbox is limited to a serial number associated with the lockbox and is subject to human error.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved location detection of lockboxes.